This application generally relates to optical sensors, and more particularly, to a multi-directional optical sensor.
Previous attempts to provide multiple direction proximity detection and sensing have included: (1) single isotropic radio frequency (RF) transmitter and receiver, (2) single/multiple articulated RF transmitter(s) and receiver(s), (3) multiple passive electro-optical (EO) sensors on different platforms for triangulation and range estimation, and (4) single/multiple articulated active EO sensors (e.g. LADAR).
However, these approaches have not been found to provide adequate directional response, and/or are very complex.